noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Cadis Etrama Di Raizel/The Gallery - Rai
Rai_anime_lineart.JPG Rai-392.png Rai_happy.PNG 403.JPG Rai.png Rai_346.png Rai revived.png Raizel_389.png Rai_382.jpg Rael_tired.png Rai100.png Noblesse Japanese 01.jpg Noblesse Japanese 02.jpg Noblesse Japanese 03.jpg TrueNoblesse_udarsha45.png Rai.jpg Woosh.JPG Rai_389.png Rai_401.png Rai_devian.JPG Raizel00.JPG Raizel_devian_leegwangsu.jpg Rai drinks tea.jpg Don't_worry.JPG RaisSadFace.JPG 414_2.JPG Rai-main.JPG Cadis Etrama Di Raizel Wallpaper.jpg Noblesse_Rai.jpg Rai-396-2.png Rai_397.png Rai2.png imf.jpg Rai_contract_ch_295.png|Forming contract with Frankenstein Rai_shield.png|Rai shielding the children with his power Rai_injured.png|injured Ch277.jpg Rai101.png Rai_blood.png|using own blood Rai_at_home.png Nth55.png RK-55.png NotBad.png Chapter_196.png Noblesse_OVA_01.JPG Rai's_Look_of_Fury_373.png|Rai's Look of Fury Urokai and Zarga vs cadis etrama di raizel 14.jpg Urokai and Zarga vs cadis etrama di raizel 2.jpg Noblesse_rai's_adventure.png 396.JPG 402-2.JPG Rai-Ch421.png Rai_338.png Rai's entrance ch155.png Chapter_230.png Rai.Noblesse.png Rai landing revived.png Rai wings3.png Rai_blood_1.png Rai wings summoning power.png 3980.JPG 394.JPG Wi_user_130921673097531168_ae0e6800-936e-4dff-8fea-9fe646b12159.jpeg Noblesse_ch192_p18_edit.jpg Noblesse 193 rai by ar ua-d4oatfq.jpg Rai revives.png Ch335.png Chapter_93.png Chapter_104.png Chapter_126.png Noblesse_33_Page_4.png Sacrificing Ragnarok cross pro.png Chapter_101.png|Charm of night Noblesse Mobile Background.jpg Noblesse_Destruction.png Rai_hit_313.png|Rai injured by Muzaka's attack Rai_weary_313.png|After the battle with Muzaka Rai_with_wings.png|Blood Demon wings Noblesse_ch207_p24.jpg|Wandering around in the lively city Someone_to_look_up_to.JPG|Someone to look up to 402-3.JPG 11111.png Fgfg.png Ch325_rai.png Rai's seal.jpg slider 236.png Udarsha45_Cadis.jpg J.png Not_happy.JPG How_rebellious.jpg Rai3-1.jpg I121368.jpg Noblesse;_Soul_Weapon_by_Udarsha45.jpg Chapter_124.png Ch137-3.jpg Chapter_105.png Chapter_100.png Chapter_97.png Chapter_91.png Chapter_90.png Chapter_86.png Chapter_81.png Chapter_75.png Chapter_67.png Noblesse.png 220_17.jpg Ch215.png Ch214.jpg N-25_rai.png Ch207.jpg Ch_203.png File:28.jpg.png NoblesseS.jpg Noblesse_ch198_p08.jpg Noblesse_56_Page_6.png Noblesse_50_Page_6.png Noblesse_59_Page_6.png Noblesse_48_Page_5.png Noblesse_34_Page_5.png Noblesse_21_Page_6.png Noblesse_23_Page_6.png Noblesse_21_Page_7.png Urokai and Zarga vs cadis etrama di raizel 23.jpg Rai crys for Roctis.jpg Cadis Etrama Di Raizel.png Rai shield.png Rai 33.PNG Ch18.jpg Ch19.jpg Ch20.jpg Chapter9.png Tele-5.JPG Telekinesis_1.JPG Cadis Etrama Di Raizel -Noblesse.jpg Raizel.jpg Rai tears.PNG Ch 312.PNG The Lord and The Noblesse.jpg Noblesse 1.1.png Noright.jpg Bloodfield Exchange.jpeg Rai vs muzaka.PNG Ch 310.png Ch307.png Rai letting blood.JPG Rai taking blood.JPG Krantz attacks Rai 1.png Rai stops Krantz.png Rai flicks Krantz away.png Blood Field kills Krantz.JPG Blood Field kills Jake.JPG Blood Field forms around Jake.JPG Rai as hostage.png Rai talks to the 12th Elder.png Rai angered by 12th.png Dance of Blood.png Rai blasts Roctis.jpg Rai wings.JPG 6.jpg Rai_coughs_blood.jpg Ch325.png Signature wings.jpg Raishowingworry.png Tuna and Suyi take a picture of Rai.jpg Rai and his 3D glasses.jpg Rai is shocked by 3D effects.jpg Rai shows off his new laptop.jpg Rai's new laptop.jpg Rai stands defeated again.png Rai knew what they didn't.png Rai stares at his new phone.png Rai gets his phone out.png Rai remembers Frankenstein's advice.png Rai felt like he face eternal sleep.png Rai tests the laptop - sound.png Rai tests the laptop - touch.png Rai tests the laptop - sight.png Rai is curious.png Tuna and Suyi take a picture of Rai.jpg Home page.JPG Rai takes pictures.png Rai's new laptop.png Rai shocked to hear of Lord's death.png Rai loves his tea.png Rai meets Gejutel.png Rai sighs.png Cadis Etrama Di Raizel serious.png Game Over.jpg Rai makes tea.jpg Rai chatting.jpg Rai sighs as usual.jpg Rai sneaks behind.jpg Hungry.jpg OTL.jpg Noblesse (1).png Aef3f9413730f2276f6a31eebb95afe5-d5d9g4c.png Ch313.PNG Noblesse Mobile Background.jpg noblesse1.jpg 1389051881463.jpg Ch315.png TN.jpg TN2.jpg Re.jpg Ch316.png Rai Cover.JPG Rai with light 326.png Noblesse_OVA_Extra.jpg Noblesse_OVA_DVD.jpg Noblesse_OVA_Artwork.jpg Noblesse_OVA_Disc.jpg Ch287.png Ch328.png Ch329.png 338 Rai senses.png 416.JPG 20160209_084047.JPG Images.jpg Rai's eyes glowing.jpg Noblesse Christmas Present.jpg Noblesse Oblige.jpg Noblesse Christmas.jpg Noblesse Characters.jpg Noblesse trump cards.jpg Download.jpg Noblesse lol by Salice is an idiot.png Noblesse fan art by amjie-d3jxbx1.jpg Noblesse by lancha-d3ddorv.jpg Noblesse waltz by camellia029-d5fefo2.jpg Noblesse deadly alliance by lanty ka-d421wlp.jpg Noblesse.full.677290.jpg Noblesse.full.672147.jpg Noblesse.full.415644.jpg Noblesse.full.415642.jpg Noblesse in GoH.png Download.jpg Nob.jpg Frn.jpg 6Wn4Mf8.jpg 427.JPG 428-2.JPG 428-3.JPG 428-4.JPG 428.JPG KeiRu101.png 搜狗截图16年11月09日1841 11.png Raskeria,_Rai&_Kei.png RL.png RR.png Category:Gallery